<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Stage by thatpeculiarone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453532">The Second Stage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone'>thatpeculiarone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Coda, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, but not quite happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger and sorrow have moulded into one incomprehensible feeling. It eats Dean up inside, like an ugly parasite that’s just waiting to take over. He’s mourning Cas, has been ever since he said his goodbyes. Yet, it isn’t the sadness that keeps him going but rather the anger. The anger that Cas’ last words to him were a confession, words that pierced Dean right in the heart. He’s angry that Castiel had the audacity to say them, speak those feelings aloud and then <i>leave</i> – sacrificing himself for Dean one more time before he could even utter a word.</p><p>Damn right is he <i>pissed.</i></p><p>(Coda for 15x18)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts">EllenOfOz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lovely EllenOfOz wrote a beautiful, angsty coda in response to the recent episode. I was lucky enough to read it before she posted it. And after I read it, my mind just kept spiralling. I was thinking: Dean is sad now, but what happens afterwards. That is right, Dean gets PISSED. </p><p>So, this <i>lovely</i> teeny story was formed. Basically as a second part. </p><p>Dedicated to you Ellen, for always being one of my biggest supporters. Love you ❤️</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451522">Find her story here.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is pissed.</p><p>It’s all he is as of late, just <em>angry. </em>Angry at the world, angry at himself, angry at Sam and most importantly, angry at <em>Chuck.</em></p><p>He was so angry that it all but consumed him for a moment, let him lose control of his actions, of his thoughts, of everything. Angry because Chuck, that <em>motherfucker, </em>has been controlling every inch of him for so long that he didn’t even know who he really was anymore.<br/>
</p><p>He still has no idea who he is meant to be.</p><p>Free Will? What a fucking joke.</p><p>He is still angry at Chuck, who has taken <em>everything </em>from them at this moment. Eileen’s gone. Donna’s gone. Charlie’s gone. Bobby ---</p><p>Cas.</p><p>Dean is pissed. But not just at Chuck, not just at himself, but at <em>Cas.</em></p><p>Anger and sorrow have moulded into one incomprehensible feeling. It eats Dean up inside, like an ugly parasite that’s just waiting to take over. He’s mourning Cas, has been ever since he said his goodbyes. Yet, it isn’t the sadness that keeps him going but rather the anger. The anger that Cas’ last words to him were a confession, words that pierced Dean right in the heart. He’s angry that Castiel had the audacity to say them, speak those feelings aloud and then <em>leave </em>– sacrificing himself for Dean one more time before he could even utter a word.</p><p>Damn right is he <em>pissed.</em></p><p>He looks over at the dirty jacket, slung over the back of his chair, Cas’ bloody handprint still etched boldly into the material. He heaves in an angry breath, leaning over to lace up his boots. When he’s finished, there is a knock at the door. He looks up to find Sam standing there, with heavy shoulders and an anguished stare, an indecipherable amount of feelings hanging over him like a stormy cloud.</p><p>“You ready?” He asks. Dean nods.</p><p>“Ready.” He replies.</p><p>He stands up to follow Sam out, grabbing the bloody jacket along the way and shrugging it on.</p><p>He needs to save the world, there is no one left to do so. It’s up to him, Sam and Jack to defeat the greatest evil they’ve ever had to face. Yet there should be four of them there, a valuable part of their family missing.</p><p>A lump forms in his throat but he swallows it away.</p><p>He is pissed.</p><p>But he knows that won’t be the last he sees of Cas. No matter what happens, no matter how it happens, he’s getting his angel back, no matter the consequences.</p><p>And he’s going to give that asshole a piece of his mind.</p><p>As there is no way, in any universe, that he is going to let <em>Cas </em>have the last word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter at @thatpeculiarone<br/>Find me on tumblr at @imthatpeculiarone</p><p>AND</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/thatpeculiarone/status/1325399094529982464?s=20">Find this story on twitter here!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>